Tycho Franklin
Tycho Franklin '''is the first cannon Orange Ranger in Power Rangers history, designated '''GSA Orange and later Scorpion Galaxy Ranger/Galaxy Squad Orange. He is also the first Gay ranger, although his partner is only mentioned, Adrian. His Birthday is December 12. He is portrayed by Jasmeet Baduwalia, who later voiced Tanker in Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion. Character History Tycho is often seen as disadvantaged being both Gay and Latino is these dark days of political upheaval that GSA takes place. GSA When Tycho first announced his connection to Adrian, so did Aryia's transition. Eustus had nearly gone mad and split him from the agents, saying he felt he could no longer trust him. Him becoming the orange ranger was an after thought as sometimes the Denshi morphers shown red, Blue, yellow, green, pink or red, orange, yellow, green, pink. It only settled after Ava was chosen to have orange, not blue, for the core team. He is often treated as lower than the others, despite being marked Scorpion Ranger 4 'by his zord and suit markings. He runs the schools card game club, even creating the RPG card game JAKQ, which comes in handy on occasion against Eustus and his possessed Chakra deck. He is the only ranger that does not morph in Austin Starner's dream, but his counterpart-Diego, is actually a teacher at the Denzi School of Gifted Individuals and figures out Designdaver's plot for the others to deal with. Eustus is quick to apologize (while all are still morphed) in ''The Light in us All as he saved him and the other GSA from a terrorist attack that Eliza had tracked. He fell for a trap that sent the GSA Rangers to Japan, and ultimately caused the suspension of the Denshi Powers. When Rosa relived the core team of duty, he got bitten by a scorpion and grew a scorpion tail, as his sucsesor in sentai is a human-like arachnid mix. Galaxy Squad Tycho is the only ranger to keep his color and exact motif from GSA, becoming the '''Scorpion Galaxy Ranger. He is the only GSA ranger to not have another GSA ranger combine with him and Marisol in the Draco Zord as either Ashton and Kora or Ashton and Corinth are the only other GSA combinations seen. When Eustus is later revived, he thinks him and Harvey are in a relationship, but Harvey gives in that he likes Kora. Once Phoebe is united with the Galaxy Squad Rangers, they become the 16 Heroes of Prophecy who will destroy Jark Matter. It's never explained if him and Adrian end up together, as the lives of the GSA Rangers are not discussed in Hexagon. Personality Tycho is a strong advocate for civil rights and making sure others are safe, as seen in The Blonde in Black. ''Hem is very curious and focused and loves astronomy as he dreams of being an astrophysicist. Suits GSA Orange * Scorpion Zord 4 * JAKQ Deck (Ally 11-13, 17, 22, 30, 34) * Shurikin Spear * Denshi Morpher * Denshi Powers * '''Appearances: '''Ally 4-7, 9-18, 21-35, DT (1) Galaxy Squad Orange * Ohman Stones ** Scorpion Stone ** Scorpion Zord 2 ** Galaxy Morpher * Attachments: ** Spear (main) ** Thunder Axe (x2) * Unicorn Drill '''Attacks and abilities' * All-Star Crash: performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher. ** Kyuren All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with 14 rangers. ** Ultimate All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 16 rangers. ** Forever 21 in One: '''An upgraded version of the finisher with the Hexagon, Phantom, and Legendary Rangers * '''Antares Impact: performs a powerful slash attack with the Spear attachment. * Scorpion Tail: His suit comes with a tail that can block attacks, insert venom, insert the venom antidote, and even inject himself (but at a cost) 'Appearances: '''Space 1, 3, 5, 7, 8, 12, 13, 15, 16, 21, 24, 27-35, Revelation, Hex 22-23 Appearances Notes * Like Stinger, he is not present in the first episode of his debut season (Kyuranger and GSA) * First Gay Power Ranger * First ranger who aspires to be an astrophysicist ** Interestingly, his name comes Tycho Brahe, an astronomer, and Benjamin Franklin, a physicist and inventor. *** Interestingly, he invented the game JAKQ! * First ranger to not have a predecessor of any kind in Power Rangers since Prince Phillip and James Navarro from ''Dino Super Charge ** However, there have been 4 orange rangers before him (2 Battle Cossacks, TOQ6, Zyuoh Bird) *** Battle Fever came out before US adaptions were an idea (not until Sun Vulcan), and TOQger and Zyuohger were skipped in Favor of Ninninger (Ninja Steel) *** Jazz's counterpart, Kenji Obra, played the Black Ranger on Battle Fever J *** It's also debatable that Kat from SPD is an Orange Ranger, making her the first by Sentai adapted **** Her assistant, Boom, became a wannabe Orange Ranger in one episode **** However, this does not occur til 2025, still making him first * Last GSA Ranger to morph first * Most absences of a GSA Ranger, 3 (1, 3, 8) * Only ranger to keep his motif and color from GSA as Kora went from Raven to Eagle See Also * Daigoro Oume-Sentai Counterpart (via Legendary Ranger Mode) from Denziman see Comparison Page * Stinger-Sentai Counterpart from Kyuranger see Comparison Page Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Gay Rangers Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR arachnid-themed rangers Category:LGBT Rangers Category:PR Space-themed Rangers